In This Very Strange World
by Silent Scarlet
Summary: It was Feliciano's first time in New York city, and he didn't exactly have a clue of what it would be like. So when he finds himself defenseless against a mugger, it's Ludwig's job to save him! Their first meeting left Feli in complete awe. But is their love never meant to be? Both of them are guys after all. With such a dangerous love, will heartbreak soon follow?


_My first Gerita fanfic has arrived! Of course I'll keep working on my other fanfics too. This is Rated M for language and later chapters._

_My fanfic was inspired by this song: _

watch?v=g7pvy37XaRw

* * *

_**In This City...**_

All Feliciano Vargas wanted at that moment was something to drink, and some pasta to eat. Of course, the delicious meal still probably wouldn't have helped his churning stomach. Normally he would be in a happier mood, but right now his legs felt like rocks from carrying his big suitcase around. And when you're in the bustling streets of New York City, you don't exactly feel the relief. Everyone kept bumping into him (causing him to trip and land on his face multiple times).

But he kept trying to be happy. After all, he was finally going to see his grandfather soon! It had been awhile since he had seen him last. Grandpa Roma's Italian food store was becoming a big hit. But that might have to do with all the female customers he flirts with... Well regardless of that, he was supposed to be the store's new assistant along with his brother, Lovino.

Feli's older brother had already gone ahead and left him behind. Although he was spazzy, Feli had never been good with walking fast (especially not through crowds). He was never very strong either. Sadness over took Feliciano when his brother left him behind with such a heavy suitcase.

_Did he even head for the store? He appeared really startled by something across the street._ But Feli decided he could just ask him later. So he just kept pulling his suitcase along on its two little wheels, through all the unfamiliar faces and a scent of cheap hot dogs.

"Italian food is so much better! I can't wait till I get the rest of the city to try it!" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Although not everything was going according to plan, it still was an amazing sight. All the skyscrapers towered over him (making him feel shorter than usual). He wondered what the place would be like at nighttime. Most likely, the area would be filled with many twinkling lights. _How pretty it will be!_

Feeling a little better, he silently hummed a happy little tune (ignoring all the looks others gave him as they passed by). _Am I close to the store_? Feliciano checked his pocket for the piece of paper. Pulling it out, he read the directions as thoroughly as possible.

"Should just be right around the block!" he cheered at the realization.

Feli walked a little faster, feeling excited, and thinking of complaining to Lovino when he got home. _What kind of brother leaves you behind in a place like this_?

He was almost there, but something caught his eye. It was dark alley where many oddly dressed men were hanging around. They wore beanies on their heads, and had really dark clothing. Each one seemed to be whispering in each other's ears and staring at something. It took him a while to realize they were staring at _**him**_.

He suddenly felt his legs start to shake intensively. Feli was on the verge of pissing himself because of their greedy-looking eyes wandering over him and the suitcase. Finally, the tallest one with dark hair said in a creepy voice,

"Hey kid! Can you come here for a sec? We wanna show you something." the man grinned evilly and Feli decided he did _**not**_ like this guy at all.

But he was stunned. What could he do? He wished he still had his little white flag to wave at them. But Lovino had stolen them months ago and wrote, "Please fuck me, I'm ready for it!" on each one. And ever since the incident with this one Russian guy, Feli never attempted using them again.

But right now he needed one. Feliciano had always been a wimp. He didn't want to fight them, and he probably couldn't out run them either. What should he do? Feli went by impulse like usual.

So step by step, he made his way over to them. _What I'm I doing? Holy crap I'm going to leak! Lovino? Grandpa Roma? Somebody please save me!_

"Hey! Its ok little guy. We just want to get a bite to eat with you. Would you by any chance have money in that suitcase of yours?" the tall guy (who was a mugger no less) tried to take the suitcase's handle from him. Feli wanted to squeal from this terrible nightmare. This was it! _It's all over now_. _They are going to steal my money, and roast me like a turkey on Thanksgiving! God I wish I had worn underwear today!_

But suddenly, Feli sensed a strong presence behind his back. He could feel something gigantic looming over him. Feli's heart raced and tears were about to come out of his eyes. Shutting his eyes for a split second, Feliciano tried backing away.

_**Smack!**_

A muscular man grabbed the arm of the ruffian, stopping him from getting Feli's suitcase. Feliciano just blinked in awe at his savior. A man in a suit with a scary face had stopped the mugger from hurting him! _Oh thank god_! Feli could finally breathe a little. His savior's hair shined even in the dark alley. It must have been the blondest hair Feliciano had ever seen. And now that he had captured the mugger's arm, the blonde twisted it and shoved him back towards the wall.

"Argh! Ow! Let go you crazy mother fuc-"

Feli's savior just pushed the other guy harder against the brick wall of the alley. He was so tall (taller than the mugger) and even from a distance, Feli could see the blueness in his eyes. They looked stern and fierce, but somehow, he had sensed warmth beneath his freighting exterior.

"Dummkof! I will when you give this kid your apology!" he yelled back at him. The command even sent chills down the spine of the other men who were watching. But Feli noticed his German accent rather than what he was saying. _That would explain how robust he looks_. Even in the suit you could tell this German was buff.

"Alright fine! I'm oh so sorry kid! Now get your filthy hands off of me German!"

Following his orders, Feli's rescuer released the struggling man from his clutches. When freed, he took off down the street with the rest of his gang while yelling,

"Stupid German! Ha! Ha!"

They were able to dodge the people in the bustling street (one of them even took a hat from a man's head in the process), and Feli felt the relief of them being out of his sight. He clenched hard on the handle of his suitcase. _Thank god nobody stole this! Lovino would have slapped me!_

He took a second to inhale the air, and then looked up at his savior. At first he stood perfectly still, but eventually his rescuer walked slowly over to him. As the German came closer, his heart raced uncontrollably. He stared dead-on into those ocean blue eyes. They managed to give him comfort. Feli had never felt so safe before. Why had this stranger saved him? It's not like he was anything that special. No one else came to help him. So why?

"Umm...Or you ok?" the German ran his fingers through his already pulled back hair. Directing his gaze towards the ground, the savior's face flushed deeply. But Feli just smiled at him and said,

"Grazie tanto! I thought I was going to piss myself. And that would be really disgusting since I'm not wearing any underwear today! And I- oh...sorry I kind of ramble on like this all the time!"

The German took awhile to respond. It seemed like he was really trying to say the right thing. Why was he being so shy? Feli did hear tell that Germans were supposed to be socially awkward.

"No it's all right. I...didn't want to see you get hurt so I stepped in. That's all really." Even as he said this, his expression didn't change. Feli wondered what it would take to make him smile._ I bet he has a beautiful smile_.

"Hey! Could you do me a teeny weenie favor? This suitcase is really heavy, and I'm only a few minutes from my grandfather's store. Well you help me carry it?"

Once again, he hesitated. And then finally spoke,

"Ja."

For some strange reason, those words had filled Feliciano with pure happiness. He smiled even bigger and laughed.

"Thank you so much! You're really the nicest person I have ever met."

This statement made the man blush from embarrassment. _How strange these Germans and New Yorkians are_! He giggled to himself. When the rescuer took his suitcase from him, he lifted it with ease. He didn't even have to use its wheels to drag around. The German just held it on his right shoulder like it was nothing! Feli stared at him in amazement.

"Wow! So what is your name anyway? I should know the name of my rescuer!"

The German stared at him blankly and then replied,

"My name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Ludwig?" he lingered on the last syllable. Just saying his name made it seem so amazing! He had always gotten over excited about the simplest things. And it really annoyed his brother all the time.

"That's a really cool name Ludwig! It's an amazing name! My name is Feliciano Vargas. My older brother always says I get over excited about things. Like this one time when I got a Dora the Explorer doll for my birthday, I would sleep and talk to it. Lovino, my brother, got so angry that he almost boiled her in a pot! He said I was getting too _**attached**_ to it. But it's just a doll so why does it matter right? I'm just glad Grandpa Roma had heard me crying, and came in when he did. Or else we would have eaten Mexican food for dinner that day! ...Get it? Because Dora is Mexican!"

Ludwig stared at him with opened eyes before letting a faint smile escape his lips.

"You're quite the amusing person aren't you?"

Feli laughed at himself. He was just glad he got to see his smile for a little bit. It almost made his heart skip a beat.

"Can you lead the way then?"

It took Feliciano a second to get back down to Earth.

"Oh yeah! Ok just follow me!" He pumped his fist in the air and turned around, taking them out of the scary alley and back on the busy pavement. They walked side by side, they were barely touching. Only a couple of inches away was Ludwig's strong arm that held his suitcase. Feli couldn't help but look him up and down. Something intriguing caught his full attention. Although Ludwig was in a fancy black and white suit, he had a polka dot tie on! And the tie was really loose.

Feli had to hold back his laughter. This man obviously did not know how to dress himself properly. But...it was kind of charming._ I wonder what his job is anyways_...

When he looked up into the sky, he noticed how dark it was getting to be. Feli fastened his pace a little, and Ludwig fastened his in return. Finally a sign caught Feli's attention. It read "**Italian Wonder Store**" in bold letters. This was it! For a moment he was happy, but then he heard Ludwig placing down the suitcase. Feli had forgotten that he had to say goodbye to him once they arrived.

"I'm guessing this is it? It...was very nice to meet you. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Ludwig said formally.

He was about to turn around when Feli tugged on his suit's sleeve. Ludwig angled his head to look down at Feliciano's small gripping hand. A weird look came across his face, as he too was at a loss for words. But Feli tried to speak.

"Wait..." he whispered softly.

And then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he pulled Ludwig into a warm hug. Their waists were up against each other, and he dug his head into Ludwig's chest. He felt so warm and comfortable. Feliciano just wanted to hold him closer until they molded together. But he felt it when Ludwig became very tense and decided it would be best to pull away. Feli forced his arms to come off of his back. Now that he had controlled himself, Feliciano stepped a few ways back. Seeing Ludwig so stricken made him grin.

"I don't know how the Germans do it, but where I come from, you hug when you say goodbye. It shows them just how much you care!"

For the first time in the whole night, Feli heard Ludwig's soft laugh. Now his heart had skipped two beats. He needed to remember to breathe. But he just felt so tingly!_ What is this feeling_? _I've never had this sensation before_.

"Ja? Well in Germany we just say goodbye and maybe call them later."

"Oh. Well...hey do you want to visit the store any time soon? We might start having a sale! So you can come buy our food anytime! Have you ever tried Italian food? It's veramente buono!"

Ludwig stayed silent for awhile again. Feli wondered if he was too busy or maybe he was being a bother to him. He knew he could be annoying sometimes.

"Nein. I've never tried it before. But it looks good from what I've seen in restaurant commercials. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow on my way to work."

Feli looked right into his eyes. Had his ears heard correctly?

"I will be waiting then!" he shouted happily as if for the whole world to hear. And then Ludwig flashed him one of his rare smiles. _That beautiful smile_...

"See you again Feliciano." he moved past the store and deep into the coming night.

Feli watched his back disappear from his field vision, he was so entranced by Ludwig that he hadn't even noticed the beautiful lights of the city turn on.

* * *

"Where were you? Stupid bastard! You realize how worried Grandpa Roma was right?"

Lovino was apparently not happy with his little brother's timing. Of course, Feli already knew that this would happen.

"But you went off without me! The suitcase was heavy and I didn't know where I was going."

Feli still hadn't told them about the earlier encounter with Ludwig and the muggers. He had always been an honest child, but Feliciano figure it could wait till tomorrow. And if Ludwig was there, then maybe he would have the courage to tell them. But he had already worried his grandfather and brother so enough. So Feli was just going to try putting it off for now.

"Stop with the excuses! You're still responsible. Ugh I swear! Who doesn't know how to use a cell phone? I've seen four year olds use them!"

Feli was always hurt by the harsh words his brother would say to him. But he knew that deep down, Lovino truly cared for him. However, Feliciano decided not to respond this time. He was too busy unpacking all his stuff. Lovino had already finished with unpacking his suitcase. Now he was just lying on their bed, making himself at home. They both were supposed to share one bed even though Lovino complained about it forever to Grandpa Roma.

They would be living on the floor above the food store for now on. Grandpa Roma said it was easy to get to and from work when you actually lived at work. And he got a cheap price for the two story building, so it was basically a bonus!

"Are you even listening?" Lovino bitterly grumbled.

"Oh-Ummm...sì! Look, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys so much."

Feli scratched the back of his head, running his fingers through his short brown hair. Lovino's was a much darker brown. He had always been jealous of his older brother's hair because it closely resembled their grandfather's. But besides that, Feli thought he was a very pretty man. But he knew that Lovino had always been insecure because of him. Lovino thought he hid it well, but his inferiority complex was noticeable for sure. So Feli did his best to please his brother. However, nothing seemed to turn out right with them anymore. They use to be close as kids, but now they're even farther away from one another.

"I-I really am..." Feliciano almost started to cry. He held it back, knowing his brother hated it when he was being a cry baby. Although, Lovino appeared to notice his fears already.

"Alright Feli. I forgive you ok? Just don't start crying..."

Lovino's face crinkled and he stared awkwardly at the floor. That was how Feli knew he was welcome to _**Hug City**_!

"Lovino!" he yelled merrily.

Feliciano ran to the bed (after tossing his unpacked socks up into the air) and dived into Lovino's stomach.

"Argh! Feli!" Lovino winced from the pain.

But Feli didn't care. He wrapped himself around his brother. Feeling his warmth, he ignored his brother's screams. Suddenly, all the memories of the day came flooding back. The fear he felt from those men...and Ludwig. Oh Ludwig. And the embrace they shared on the street. He wanted to feel him again. Why was that?

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Feli! Get off! Get it out! It hurts! Our curls...they...they are stuck!" Lovino tried to pull away from his little brother, but this only made Feli cry from the pain as well. They both had grown up with a single, curly cowlick on their heads. And even now, it caused them many problems (especially when they got tangled together). Now both were stuck in a hug knot. If either one of them moved their head, a huge jolt of pain ran down each of their skulls.

"It so-Awww! Get it out! It hurts!" They both shrieked this over and over till footsteps could be heard from the spiral staircase that lead to their room.

"What are you two doing at this hour? I will not allow incest in this family!" Grandpa Roma's deep voice bellowed in order to beat their screaming fit. They both stopped squirming and lied perfectly still in the bed.

"We aren't fucking one another! Our stupid curls are the ones who are entwined!" Lovino yelled back at him.

Grandpa Roma's tall figure moved towards them,

"Alright, let me help." He laughed at them whole heartedly.

"This shit isn't funny!"

"Watch your language Lovino!"

Lovino puffed out his lips, and he let their grandfather untangle the cowlicks. After some tugs and more screaming, they finally came undone. But neither of them could clearly feel the top of their heads anymore.

"There we go. All better right? Now finish unpacking Feli and both of you go to sleep. I'll be downstairs in the store. I'm going to have longs hours tonight. So I won't be up here till much later. Love you both and goodnight." He said as he walked down the stairs, his broad shoulders fading away.

"Love you too! Goodnight!" Feli said back.

The next few minutes were spent with him packing the rest of his socks and underwear into the drawers of the wooden wardrobe. While he did this, Lovino still laid in the bed (this time under the covers). When Feli was done, he stripped down to his pink boxers and crawled into their bed. He looked over at the empty bed across from them. That was the one Roma would sleep in. It was also their Grandmother's before she passed on. Feli rolled in the bed, wanting to look in the other direction.

His light brown eyes meet Lovino's dark brown. But his older brother actually withheld a sweet smile on his face. His weariness must have taken over because his eyes slowly shut tight.

"Goodnight." Lovino whispered softly to him.

"Goodnight Lovino...I love you."

Although Lovino didn't reply back, Feli was sure he loved him. _Wait_. _He does right_? Feliciano always asked himself these types of questions. Lovino wasn't the only insecure one. They both were. But Feli didn't know why they had these constant feelings. Of course Lovino would never admit to this at all. But why exactly? It couldn't have been the way they were raised right? Well Lovino was insecure because of him. But why was he insecure as well?

He quickly shoved all those thoughts out of his mind. Feli tried to have pleasant dreams of pasta and parties instead. But he couldn't fall asleep with all that had happened today. His heart was still pounding from the sense of danger. He just laid there...wide awake, trying to steady his heart rate. Finally his thoughts led straight to Ludwig and his beautiful smile. And for some reason he was really happy. _Does Ludwig think I'm special_? Thinking about it eventually soothed him to sleep. His last thoughts were of what would happen when Ludwig came tomorrow.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
